


The Truth Behind "The Voice".

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Family, Family Drama, M/M, The Voice of Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Carlos' old friend from highschool,Sam Winchester, brings his older brother Dean to get some answers on the strange town.  And what better way to do that than by asking the one who made it?





	The Truth Behind "The Voice".

"Hey Sam. It's been awhile." Carlos said, placing his safety goggles on his head as he looked up at the younger Winchester brother.

"Hey Carlos. Yeah, it has. So what's been going on? I heard you finally snagged a boyfriend." Carlos laughed.

"Yeah. Cecil is pretty great. This town is a scientists dream! Everything someone from back home thinks is impossible, it's possible here! Time travel is still in the works of becoming legal here!" 

"And that's why we're here," Dean said, walking into the house.

"We also heard your boyfriend can tell us why." Carlos friend said, giving him a look that could have been sympathy of him having to go through the hassle of having his boufriend questioned.

"Yeah. He's meeting us at the lab. He- oh... how long have you been there?" Carlos said, looking at his elbow. There was a bright purple tentical tattoo curling around his elbow. It nuzzled into the crook of his arm.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"Oh, just one of Cece's tattoos. It must have decided it wanted to stay with me today. Then again, it normally just hangs around with me when he's home anyway." He got his keys to his truck.The three go to the lab, where Cecil is already chained to a chair, helping he team of scientists get it so he couldn't get out. Carlos kissed his head.

"You doin ok Cece?"

"Of course. Just remember I have to be at the Moon Light all night dinner in two hours."

"Of course." He held Cecil's head forward as a mirror was uncovered. He could tell Cecil was panicking, until he heard a growl come from his boyfriend. When he looked into his eyes, they matched the iconic purple eye of night vale. Dean sighed.

"Alright. We wanted to ask you a few questions you mon-."

"Im not a monster." The voice that came out was Cecil's radio voice, but it echoed. Scientists were taking notes.

"Then what are you?" Sam asked calmly.

"What does it look like? I'm the voice. I control anything and everything that happens here. Sort of. I fix things in a way that keeps myself and others safe from harm. I can bend city counsil to my will. Mostly that is. I make my human bodies nothing more than a shell."

"What?" Carlos looked very shocked.

"Oh don't worry. Cecil is stronger than he looks. I wasn't able to scoop out all his thoughts and free will. So we share a body now. At least I get a break this way."

"Why are you making Night Vale the way you are?" Dean asked in the god's face. He sneered, fangs sharp.

"I have to protect my people from my brother and any other threats." 

"Even if that means the people die from what you do?"

"All of it is for the greater good. You would never understand."

"No I don't because innocent people are die-." Dean let out a choking sound when The Voice glared at him. Cecil's tenticals were squirming in fear.

"Silence. No one can understand. My brother is the monster here not me."

"Brother?" Sam asked, looking at the man in the chair.

"The Smiling God of desert bluffs. My older brother. He's insane. Absolutely insane. If he gets his hands on my town, everyone will die. Everyone Carlos. Janice, old woman Josie, Steve, Abbey, you, and Cecil. He shows no remorse. He lines all his door ways with the organs of the innocent, and the floors are sticky with their blood. He eats his citizens alive while they scream and shows no pity. His home is a war site won by a single man who love organs to much and uses blood for pasta sauce." Carlos had his hands on Cecil's shoulders as he shook. 

"I do what i do to protect my people. The angels were trying to purify the town of Night Vale and bring it out of the dimenssion I placed it in. So I made them illegal. The wheat and whear-by products attacked the city, so the are illegal. I just fix the enevitable. I make it in control during a time where i can fix it quickly and easily. I love my town, whether you oitsiders belive it or not." Cecil's eyes were half closed, as if the voice were loosing control.

"We arn't done with you yet." Dean said, glaring.

"Yes. You are." Carlos said, holding tightly onto Cecil. That's when Cecil slumped onto Carlos. The mirror was covered quickly by the other scientists in the room as they all collected data from the experment. Carlos unchained Palmer and picked him up.

"I'm taking him home."

"See you tomorrow boss."

"By Carlos" a slew of good byes came from the 4 other scientists.

"Thanks guys. See you Tomorrow." With that, he left a dumbfounded Sam and Dean in the lab. The next day a 67' chevy impala drove as fast as it could out of the town. Cecil smiled and sipped his tea. Night Vale was still safe. And it always will be.


End file.
